Left to rise Natsu Dragneel:The King
by Prince Of The Frozen Isles
Summary: Natsu ends up taking a different route other than what his father planned, a few smacks on the head to add, kick starting his brain and the eye known as 'The Founder's Eye' are his. Follow Natsu on his road to tagging ass and taking names. Natsu x Harem, Zero to Hero Natsu! Bromance!...First story, so please help me a bit?
1. Chapter 1

I went through multiple names, couldn't think of one that would suit it perfectly, anyone got and idea? Please tell me if you do, and please nothing like "The Harem King Dragneel" More like "Sinner before blessed" because this story's Name will be mentioned. A lot early on, Natsu is going to be more intellectual. This story is like a whole mother cut on the fairy tail saga, hell I'm thinking about making Laxus a female. Maybe even making sting and rogue one too, just because I like the fact of Harems in this. My favorite team is none other than the dragon slayers. Anyway, this starts off Literally following Natsu because I really, will make meetups happen a couple of times in the story, Makarov will be one but Natsu will not join, he's going to go solo until he ends up on Tenru or Tenro? Either way the Fairy Island.

He's is going to be a progressing badass.

Natsu Dragneel stared silently as he looked passed the waves in the back entrance of his… Well, his cave now. It felt funny saying that, earlier he couldn't remember anything but crying his soul out and releasing a rage he never thought possible. In that fit of rage, he hilariously hit his head a multiple sorts of times and now is sitting with four large lumps on his head.

His knuckles and fingers were broken, his wrist too, having taken his rage out on large rocks and boulders, some containing large amounts of iron in them. He had taken the liberty of attacking every single one. Now outside of the cave was nothing more than dust and rubble. He was pissed so he used his bare hands, no magic. He didn't want to use magic unless he had to… Unless he had something to protect.

Just like his ass of a shitty Lizard his father was… Said. Did I mention that this happened over the span of six months? He was only seven…

He stared into the horizon, having multiple thoughts, one solely being on trying to find his father. The old gecko left him without a word, a huge horde of jewels and money, some jerky and a scarf. It smelled of Igneel, and no matter what it never gained a different scent. Nor dirtied, it confused him but made him happy his father did such a thing.

He slightly relaxed as he made a promise cooly to himself, reminding himself… Not to be a dumbass anymore like his father said. He also said head Northwest to find the greatest guild he could, the strongest and most loving wizards were there. He decided he'd follow that up… Another time. Just like his father did, he's gonna stray a bit from what his father said.

Standing up, although with some trouble. He began walking towards the village Igneel sent him to get books and read, he didn't remember them all at first, but those hits on his head made his brain kick in. He didn't know how, but what he did know was why the world works, 8 different languages he didn't need to know, somehow dragonic speech, and some dead languages too. Hell, he knew how to cook like a 6 out of 5 star chef.

He knew basically anything he needed to, every fundamental of magic directly derived from his father. King Igneel, king of the fire dragons.

Deciding now would be a best time to go, he got up and began to trek towards the village, Was it Pai village? Pie village? He couldn't remember, but what was remembered was the total of his dad…

King Igneel

The name irked him, he began to think as he jumped over a ledge and landed in a small crevice, not Even a quarter ways to his destination. Having a small thought of hilarity. He realized that, if he was king of fire dragons, doesn't that mean he controls lava as well? Along with that, a natural affiliation to wind magic. Fire can't live without oxygen, along with not just one element affiliated, plasma as well. Plasma can be in fire, there are a sorts of things containing plasma.

Basically, if he consumed an element of plasma, he could continuously use that element like his own fire. Like lightning, if he contained lightning he could rope that ability down and use the epitome of plasma if strained enough… But then that would lead to blood magic, which would lead to iron magic then from there to even bone magic and shadow magic, water as well. He could strain himself to use that all from learning one ability.

Is there someone who uses lightning magic in the town? It would be nice to have… But the striving for all of those instead of learning them from other mages would be painful, but he'd have a natural affiliation with the magic then, making it stronger.

These were all thoughts running through Natsu's head, when it came to the thought of being able to battle he could do these things, though later think it was nothing. Along with this… He was kinda glad he hit his head, he guessed being so stubborn to actually act like he had common sense, had made him an actual dumbass.

"Thanks Rock boulder thing." Natsu said to himself as he jumped over a stream, though taking a little sip later to be hydrated. Yawning as he did, he guessed all the crying made him a baby literally as he was never tired at this time. Though that was quickly cut off as Natsu realized something… He's never sleepy unless he's had 34 meals… And this wasn't normal tiredness. All the birds and woodland animals stopped making noise. He listened in and heard the animals heartbeats, but they were low and slow. They were sleeping…

It's magic…

'Someone's probably practicing something.' He hoped but that was quickly answered too, as that rant in his head was longer than he thought. He was already a slight bit away from the village, he could smell some smoke and fire not just that, this was a hostage mission. There were kids crying and others saying 'let me go!'. He knew then and there what he had to do. Without thinking, he boosted off his feet with speeds he hardly ever used. The ground beneath his feet actually gave way as he began to sprint, his fire kicking off his legs and building up intensity as he jumped over the giant wall and aimed to land silently, managing to use his flames as thrusters to land in a shadowed area.

Looking out he saw a man, he was holding onto a little girl who was crying, she had her shirt torn and the other men about 10 of them. He later confirmed it was actually 10 of them, looking at them they began to ask the girl questions.

"What is your dream little girl?" The man asked with a crazed look in his eyes, the burning building in the background all adding to the man's crazed look. He was donned in robes, looking as if cultist. Though that was off, there were no marks designating their cult… Not even a badge or symbol. That means they may have just been crazed mages in a group… Or one of those things Igneel mentioned.

A dark guild.

Natsu listened in as the man spoke, looking he watched as the man began to grin wider.

"My… My dream is to become a famous m-mage… S-so… So I could protect my village from people like you!" The little girl shouted at the man as he pushed her down. She screamed and began crying. He began to slam her down and aiming cut her arm. When Natsu saw what was happening, he acted before he could think. Stopping the man just when the tip pricked her skin.

He jumped to hit the man with a flaming kick, but before he could even touch him, the man moved at the blink of an eye. Throwing the girl to her parents as he grabbed Natsu's Foot and slammed him down so hard he cracked the ground and made him cough saliva The wave coming off the ground and throwing dust exclaiming how hard the slam was.

Eyes wide and bucked, Natsu slowly began to realize he had been baited. The girl was the first target… But as soon as he was in the area, he was the new one.

"By the look on your face kid… I'd guess you just realized what's going on. You got caught…" The man's voice was deep and gruff, but it was the feel behind it. Telling he had some years but not too many. "I'm the leader of this here group…"

Natsu didn't listen as he was quick to spin up before the man could grab him again, orange flames coming off of his legs as he launched himself off the ground and attempted to kick the man making him leap back. His goonies following, with quick darting eyes, Natsu looked at each one. There was a total of 10, though 3 were females from what he could see.

The rest were males, 2 being large overwhelmingly tall men. Another 3 seemed to be normal and average, except another one. He was lanky. There was another carrying a large what appeared to be cross on his back. It was completely black save for the dark red rubies inside of the ebony blade. The last one, had what seemed like a staff, he wasn't sure, it could've been a cudgel, he stood in similar stature to the leader guy.

The only thing he knew was run them out, he called out to the villagers, "Someone get some help, and stay here. I got them." He shouted as he ran out after the group, hearing a loud "Hey kid! Do-". He cut off paying attention to their words focusing on the battle at hand, they all wore masks so all he could see was their mouths and a bit of hair from the girls. Jumping up he launched a fire breath at the group, actually surprising them as it managed to singe their clothes. The was a low "tch" from some of the girls as he jumped and attempted to kick on of the men.

He aimed for the lanky one but he seemed to phase back so quickly it seemed like he left a ripple effect."Bronco!" The man who seemed to be the leader with the knife, shouted, then he watched the man with the large cross, unlatch the ebony crucifix. This shocked Natsu, but not enough for him not to Dodge the large swing from his right by a large cross, the object was spinning in the air and going toward him. He jumped up and put his hand on it to launch himself higher with a bit of propulsion.

But before he could even think he felt his magic reach zero in an instant, launching himself up still he felt drained. Tired, he quickly realized he was in a bad situation. "Noe, Koe! Sick em!" Natsu heard the leader shout, he looked on and watched the big men uncross their arms and rush out towards him. He saw a gleam and realized their hands seemed to be cover in some form of Crystal.

Thinking quickly, he dodged by sliding under on of the men's punches and another one's kick. A heavy swing from the left made him weave right before he felt a heavy blow hit him in the ribs, launching him a few hundred feet and slamming into a rock. The area a large spring with a huge waterfall. And surrounded by rocks, he was breathing heavy and coughed up some blood as he looked on and saw a shadow approaching. Without thinking he launched himself up with his magic and shot down, kicking one of the large men in the stomach sending him back slightly. He quickly realized his error as the man caught his leg. 'DAMNIT! AGAIN!' He shouted in his head as who he assumed was Noe hit him in the face with a strong left launching him back and through the same rock making him break off into the waterfall.

He lost track of them and he couldn't think, there was a sudden thought rushing through his head. "Where'd they go.."

"Look up" A voice replied as he immediately did and crossed his arms. The mans dialing hard fist's hit managing to break his arms. He silently gave a small tear as he felt his arms scream in pain at him, the ground beneath giving way and making him fall down into a cavern. He couldn't see as he lost his breath from the fall, he hit his head again. That made him lose consciousness for a bit.

-/-

* * *

When his eyes opened he was tied up by what he could only guess was spider silk, it smelled like spider webs now… That bothered him. Did he get caught by a giant spider when he fell! Though that thought was quickly fell when he heard the leader speak.

"Ah, you're up! I can't believe you managed to block a hit from Noe! It was a dumbass decision but a good one...you're still alive… And that's good for me. Gold Job Eilda, make sure he can't make from that silk." the man spoke.

"Okay, James! What do you even want with him!? He's a kid!" One of the women shouted, he could only guess she was the one he saw with the overly large bust and pink hair… When he opened his eyes, he blushed as that was what exactly in his face. "Euuuuagh!" He shout as he leaned back before looking up, when he did. He notices the master laughing along with the lanky man.

Before he could even say anything the woman grabbed him by the throat and began choking him, his eyes went wide as her eyes became slits and her tongue became serpent like as well, a low hissing noise sounding as she looked at him deep in the eyes with a piercing gaze. Her eyes were a crystal white color. With a hint of blue and red.

He gave a low groan as he tried to inhale before becoming exasperated, his eyes becoming bloodshot and his face a little low blue and red. "CANILLIA! Down!" The leader shouted as he smacked her head making her eyes change and her bite her tongue. She moaned and began to cry as she let go of him. Crying more as she looked at him.

"Owwww~ But James~ he was making fun of me~" She moaned at him, Natsu was now becoming confused by so many names and personalities. He then listed off all the names. 'Noe and Koe are the two big twins… Eilda was the woman with the webs, Canillia was the snake eyed lady, Bronco was the cross guy… and James was the master'

"Raven, get this daughter of yours before she ruins my plans." James spoke as he turned to the woman who seemed like the other one trying to choke him, just a bit taller with her arms crossed. '7' Natsu mentally checked off.

The woman known as Raven smacked Canillia's ass and told her stop as she shoved her back and away from Natsu, The only way he could define her from the rest was of the Earrings and Jewels she wore, along with being the only black haired female.

"Marco, go make sure no one's around here… Wouldn't want to get interrupted by some search party, now would we?" James asked as he began to walk around Natsu, to his back. That's when he watched in a crystal when James took off his mask…

Those eyes...were not normal…

They held something dark in some form of craze.

He was distinguishable simply from his Figure, he carried himself higher and more straight, his feet being more in a macho stance or pigeon toed. Now with his mask off, the man looked like a father, one who worked tirelessly. Though he looked like a young father simultaneously. Having dark black hair, spiked in random directions with a lash of grey every spot or so. His piercing orange and red eyes seemed to swirl like a chemical in water… Like they were that of something inhuman.

He looked like a monster in the eyes, having a full beard that was well kept he had two scars, both on the sides of his eyes going in somewhat of a tear fashion. Both going diagonally. And a last long on the corner of his mouth which looked to give him an uneven smile. As it was on the left side of his face. His eyebrows were more angled and seemed to give him an always angry expression. He could honestly say the man looked bad as a, if he wasn't going to more than likely torture him.

Next was Raven, and she was a Ten right from the start. Jet black hair flowing down her back with a long streak of pink right after her bangs. A grin she seemed to keep endlessly with a slight look in her eyes, the looked was haunting, as she seemed like a bird waiting for prey. Full plump lips and a body to die for, dark eyes, shaded jade that seemed alluring nonetheless. She seemed motherly, but at the moment it seemed like she was teaching a lesson to her child.

Bronco was next, his eyes were almost like James, but instead of red they were blue with a hint of green. He seemed to be holding in unimaginable rage in his eyes. It showed of his face as he hard a slight snarl. Sharp teeth showing, telling that his mouth was mostly nothing but. He had An odd color of hair, half of it being Black and the other white as it started black in the front before slowly turning white having grey in the middle. His hair black and slicked back, and angled eyebrows. He had a small goatee that went over his jaw a bit. He donned a scar across one of his eyes, one eye had more light than the other. Telling he usually kept one closed.

Koe and Noe both took theirs off as well, face being fully shaven with Orange and red hair on their heads, their hair seemed to be flowing with spiked going down their backs. They both had grey eyes that looked cracked around the eyes and had tattoos on their arms, Koe on left and Noe on right. They were tall and muscular but their faces didn't show such traits.

Marco removed his showing he looked exactly like Bronco only reversed hair color. He had a beauty mark on his cheek though and he seemed more calm than Bronco, having a small emails on his face.

Canillia removes her mask, showing her jade eyes and unleashed her Pink hair, going down her back in rippling waves. Her eyes seemed to flash another color for a brief second before being normal. She had the look of a pouty daughter, with a small scar on her jaw. She had three beauty marks two on her left eye and cheek, and another on her right eye. She was stunning but a bitch.

The last woman showed herself, having what seemed of as a Stoic look, purple eyes and Brown hair. It was flowing with waves down her back as he dark brown eyebrows and lashes seemed to show all, her lips full and one beauty mark on her cheek bone. She had the looks of a lost woman but satisfied with what she had found.

All women had bodies to die for.

The Lanky man finally removed his mask showing someone who looked malnourished, he had multiple tattoos on his face, and a few on his neck though he seemed to be daydreaming with bags under his eyes. He had a look in his eyes saying he was happy… Though that clashed heavily with how he looked. His Dark red hair being nearly black. His curved eyebrows and hairless face showing he might've been second youngest in the group.

Lastly was the man who seemed to be at similar stature, His eyes we're heterochromic, one being like the Co brothers, and the other like James. He looked like the silent type, having a tattoo on his neck leading down. He couldn't see as the man wore sleeves like everyone else except The twins giants. He looked almost like Names to a T but he had a different style to him. His eyebrows were cut with a scar going down his face on the left side. With another on his nose. His hair was white with specks of grey here and there. He had one bang going down his face with pure black hair.

Most of them seemed related… He wondered why. Were they some family? Did they all just happen to be either twins or parents? Natsu was confused.

James smirked as he patted Natsu on the head before ripping off a large portion of the back of his shirt. This seemed to stroke Natsu's ire "Hey! Igneel and I wasted money on that!" That made James laugh before parking a curious head up.

"Igneel? And who might that be" he asked quizzically, having a honestly interested look on his face.

"He's a big fire dragon! He's king of them and he's going to kick your ass when he comes back!" Natsu shouted in a threatening manner.

"A dragon?… And when he comes back?… By any chance did he abandon you?" James asked a dark look in his eyes as he began to slowly lose the light in his eyes. This scared Natsu as he began sniffling a little before he began to realize his old mistake… He was still a damn kid.

"I don't think he abandoned me… He told me he'd always be there for me… In my heart and body. That he'd always be there…I know he loves me and is coming back…" He began crying as he spoke… Having no shame in it as he knew it was true.

James looked down at him along with everyone else, they all seemed to have the same look in his eyes. The twins all had grimaces, Raven had a faraway look in her eyes and Canillia was blushing along with the other female Eilda. He watched them begin to talk to one another. "He looks so cute when crying…" This made the brunette shake her head vigorously.

"I do not!" Natsu shouted at the females as everyone looked at him in confusion except the girls who had blushed at being caught.

"W-what? We didn't say anything about you twerp!" Canillia was quick to defend herself along with the brunette he shook her head at the notion. Though all that was quickly shut down as Raven looked down at the girls and poked their heads, grinning.

"Except he's cute when he's crying~" Raven teased as both girls began to blush at being caught, Canillia crying as well.

"Why mom~?" Canillia asked rubbing her eyes.

"Stop it brat, that doesn't work on me anymore" Raven said looking down at Natsu with an amused expression. He was lost and she could tell, James was becoming more and more impatient. "Be quiet so we can hurry this up."

James rolled his eyes before looking down at Natsu again, "He's gone kid… And not coming back for a long time you say, huh?"

Natsu shook his head yes and sniffled, "yeah…until I find him...but I gotta be stronger..."

James couldn't do anything but grin now, "Keep that hope kid… it gets you places… Almost makes me sorry for what I'm about to do… But makes it worth it…you see. We're demons. Well, half at least. Our predecessors slept with demons… Some of us may look alike… But we merely come from different demons… Except Canillia, that's her actual mother. She's less demon than most, along with Bronco and Marco. They're actually my Brother's kids… Rein." That made the man with the white hair 'hmph'.

"Back onto point…in order to live and exist… A demon must have a reason. Whether that be Wrath, greed, gluttony, lust, envy, pride, or Sloth… Laziness. I don't get the last one either, but we need a point to live… Since you're too young and inexperienced, we'll have to wait till you're older…as much as I hate to do this. We're going to mark you as host, from here on we know where you're at at all times. In a sense, you're ours for now. Until you can come and beat us all, including me. You're not doing much. In this time you're growing stronger… Until you reach peak performance…there's no need for all of us to be around. I'm going to be your enemy no one… Until you can take us down…" James began to laugh loudly chuckling in a deep grumble.

He heard the infamous knife brandishing itself as James rubbed it across his cloak. Cleaning it essentially.

"If you stay quiet… It won't hurt as much… It's gonna hurt a lot, but show some gall for goodness sake there's women here!"

That's when he felt it, the cold metal from before on the knife touch his back. It went into his skin and began cutting. The man was literally slicing flesh from his back, right off the muscle. Chuckling loudly as he did. Natsu began getting ready to shout as he looked up in tears foaming at the mouth, his whines as he tried not to scream. Taking the pain with tears in his eyes. He could feel it, a darkness coming to his eyes. But he fought keeping it at bay as long as he could. Though it became worse as the man walked in front of him.

"This! Is the eye of the founder demon~...you're going to love this…"James spoke with a smile, this made Natsu look at him with rage. "YES! THAT'S IT! SHOW YOUR HATRED!"He said as he reached into Natsu's eye lid and literally ripped it out of the socket, sitting there as he writhed in pain trying not to scream. James grinning as the others stared, he the pushed the eyes into Natsu's empty eye socket and pressed his thumb to the eyelid and spoke under his breath.

The pain that shot through his brain was unimaginable, it was hell, it was a living hell. The man James grinning as he abused Natsu, watching as he suffered. Cackling madly as Natsu was still silent. "You're actually staying quiet, I was just joking you little shit. SCREAM!" He shouted as he hit Natsu with a hard punch to the gut making him cough blood over the man's arm and the floor. "You want to be a hero so bad! Then fucking be one! I'll be waiting!" He shouted as he repeatedly punched and hit him.

Natsu was still quiet, having bruises forming over all of him. The pain becoming worse, the man hit him so hard he hit the ground. Snapping his fingers Eilda released him from the webs. Her purple eyes staring. James was quick to kick him to the dirt. Stomping him on the ground and breaking ribs. The loud noised signalling the pain he suffered. The last stomp nearly caving his chest completely as he lost his breath, he was sure he was going to die.

All he could do was try and stay awake, the blood spilling from his nose and mouth, he was pretty sure he coughed up an organ from the kicks to the stomach. They were nothing but pain. Pure pain, all he could do was sit and move lightly signalling he was still alive. His rugged breathing.

He looked up and watched through bleary eyes as they began to leave. His eyes going dim and everything disappearing. Fading… Into black.

When he woke up, he was in room. Beeping was all he could hear, voices soon coming in as others stared. "Who would do this to a child" "Gods above…" "Such a poor baby…" "He's only 7 years old…".

Natsu then finally opened his eyes, he felt the pain run through him. His left eye, now the founder demons eye, pained him heavily. It made his brain and body hurt, he felt every drop of magic leave him in a second. He shut it tight as he tried to relax instead of feeling that horrible pain again. The rage shot through him slowly throwing all the pain away. When he shot up everyone gasped and people jumped back in surprise.

"Hey buddy, I don't think you should be getting up right now…" A man spoke as Natsu the kicked off the covers and pulled the IVs out of his arm and got up. The patches coming off of him as he then realized he had a bandage on his back and apron on. This enraged him. "WHERE'S MY CLOTHES!" (A boy somewhere with raven black hair sneezed "dafuq?")

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?" One of the Doctors shouted at him. He looked at them in confusion before. He realized the man had some clothes in his arm.

"Are they fireproof…" Natsu suddenly spoke.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"The clothes you're about to give me… Are. they. fireproof…" Natsu repeated himself.

"Uhm... No... Why?" The doctor asked in confusion, before Natsu set his hand on fire, shocking the man as he began to look the man in the eye. "That's why…I think I have some that are… Strong and heavy resistance." the doctor replied. Having a calm face on now as he realized why. "I'll be back…"The man said as he began to leave the room.

"Thanks…" Natsu said as he looked down at his hands and went over them, he managed to spot a nurse walking by. He shouted at her, and managed to stop her.

"Hey! Excuse me ma'am?" Natsu shouted to the woman who stopped and looked at him, "Uh, yes young man?" The woman asked as she walked up to him. "Mirror." Natsu said as he looked at the woman who cocked her head to the side with an inquisitive gaze. "Mirror? Oh, you want a mirror. I think there is one in here, over there by the sink, I'll get it for you." The woman went over to the counter and opened a cabinet and reached in pulling out a handheld mirror. Walking back over a smile on her pretty, young face.

"Here you go, don't hurt yourself." The woman said as she smiled at a grinning Natsu, he smiled at her and gave a nod for thanks. The woman then turned on her heel, a smile on her face still before she turned a corner. As soon as she did she nearly fell as did some of her coworkers. Being a mate, she knew exactly what it was.

Someone's magic pressure was insane...it caused everyone in the building to lose their breath. She managed to crawl back into the room, she saw something that amazed her to the point she swore she might never speak of it again.

In the bed where the Pink haired boy was, his left eye was open. When she looked closer she could literally see the power coming off of him in waves as the lights in the building began flashing and the roof slightly caved in. Some things bursting as he looked down, directly at her. She saw fear…

Behind the boy was a demonic looking figure that seemed exactly like him, except taller. It was well muscled with marking going down it's chest and arms, some up it's neck and under it's eyes, it held the same uninterested gaze the boy did. But what made it worse… The Demon was right beside a large dragon with piercing eyes and lava leaking from it's mouth…

The nurse nearly wet herself before she saw it all fade away as he closed his eye in pain and hissed, a bit of blood leaking from said eye as he passed out on the floor

When Natsu woke up he was back on the bed, clothes folded up beside him as he laid hooked to the IV. Giving a deep sigh, he looked around the room before deciding he should just go… He was starving. Calling out again, a different nurse came back in. Though she seemed finicky. Which mildly amused him in some sense, he decided he wouldn't pay attention to it.

"Do you have food?" Natsu asked with his head cocked to the left side a bit of a twinkle of hope in his eyes. The woman thought before quickly remembering, shaking her head yes as he stared at her. "Can I have some!?" He asked in excitement, his left eye closed and bandaged while he looked at her.

The woman felt so sorry for the small boy, but she believed he was used to it… Used to what pain he received. Hell, he was fine to go all he needed to do was get a parent or guardian to sign the papers. Speaking of which…

"Uh, yes. Right away, sweetie, but first- you have to choose off the menu~" She said, trying to make the boy feel a bit homey. She was feeling so sad seeing the boy in the horrible shape he came in. His back was scarred for life… even if-if he did manage to get the scars to fade on his back… That was actual skin missing… Though it wasn't much after a day…

All they could see on his back was a pale dragon, the fact he healed so quickly baffled the doctors. When he first arrived he had heavy blood loss, trauma, punctured lung, collapsed lung, broken sternum, though when they prepared for surgery...the doctors just left. Saying they couldn't even Pierce his skin.

Eventually saying it was over and done… All they could do was wait for him to pass. Though he woke… And when he did it amazed everyone. No one would ever want to ask what he went through, simply because the thought of it would be traumatizing to anyone…

She handed the boy the menu, he looked over it and handed it back. She looked at him quizzically. "Uh, what did you choose." She asked her gown slight swaying as she crooked her head at him. What he said next, shocked her.

"Two of everything!" He said excitedly as he gave her the menu, she looked confused before thinking he was joking, which he immediately shot down.

50 minutes later Natsu is being watched by nurses and a few doctors even the chef as he literally seemed to unhinge his jaw to eat large pieces of meat, stacked sandwiches and large bowls of soup. The loud slurping and munching as they were sure they watched him eat a few bones. Which didn't bother him. In the span of 5 minutes or less…

He finished enough food to feed nearly 20 families of 4, (I hate worded numbers but I'll start using them… Later that is! AHA! I'm sorry I'm not good at this.) The nurses eyes were wide along with the doctors and chefs, one an old lovely lady crying at seeing someone love her food so much.

When he finished Natsu let out a small burp and wiped his mouth before jumping out of bed, his stomach full and bulging before it began to shrink down into some really hardened abs for a 7 year old. Standing at 5'3, he looked at all the doctors and nurses before he shooed them away. Which they did right when the doctor bringing Natsu's clothes walked in.

He grinned as he closed the door and began putting his clothes on, the fresh smell of himself like pine mixed with lavender. Bit of blood, but eh. The outfit was simple, arm pieces starting at his wrist and ending just at his bicep, with a primary grey and a bronze endings. His shirt being basically a tank top showing his shoulders and arms with a pair of white baggy pants. He grinned as he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut some of his hair giving him and almost faux hawk type hairstyle.

Looking in the mirror he almost forgot to put the shoes on he got, a nice white pair of socks and some black combat boots. He jumped in joy with the new clothes, opening the door and running past as he smiled before he realized he had to do something, running out a nurse trying to stop him before the doctor did, in the background chefs gathered the plates and began to take them back to the cafeteria on carts.

"Let him go, might see more of him later in life. He's fine… I checked his vitals earlier when we waited for the food. He's good Mei..." The doctor said, to the woman who gave a small sad smile. He grinned as she replied… "Okay… Akashi…"

Natsu is seen running through the streets looking for a shoo before stopping when he saw it. A magic store, looking in he found the owner, who was holding her daughter. They looked familiar, that's when he realized their scents as the girl he saved and her mother… They looked exactly alike. Pale skin with bright pink hair and light blue eyes. He waved before she hugged him and bowed giving thanks to which he hastily said no worry while sweat dropping. They exchanged names, laughed a little..

The girl hugged him as well, the mother smiled as he looked up at her and asked a question, daughter finally letting Go. " you have any magic items or books I could use or learn for a horde of items?"

The woman gave a thoughtful look, before looking down at him. She left before coming back with a bag roughly the size of a book bag maybe a bit bigger with a sleeping bag on it. "The book bag can hold tons of stuff an armory for a military and maybe even then some, the old owner gave it to us saying he left some things in here something about a sword. Well, if you find it it's yours." She said looking at the bag as she held it up, giving it to him.

"The sleeping bag expands enough to fit about 10 people, and it's like a world to another bed. It's amazing too, like an angel's wings." She spoke with a large smile, when he reached for his pockets she shook her head. "free, you already saved my only hope in this life… It's fine." her daughter then hugged the boy again who smiled at her. "Meredy~ seems like you got a crush!" The daughter looked at her mom embarrassed. "Mom~"

Natsu simply looked confused before realizing and pet Meredy on the head, "I'll be back when I'm stronger…and we're older… Right now…I've got some things to do." He said as his face hardened and the face of Jacob flashed through his memory. Specifically his eyes. This managed to make him look up at Rukia, "do you happen to have a book on demons and cults… Anything that does with them. I might hate reading but there's something I have to know."

The woman looked at him, thoughtful before she lifted her hand up with a finger raised in recognition. She then turned around and went into a bookshelf, grabbed a box and filled it with a bunch of books. She then folded the box close and went up to him, putting the box in the book bag. He grinned happily then reached into the knapsack he kept with him, pulling out a large diamond and handing it to her.

To say she was amazed was an understatement.

She tried to deny taking the item silently shaking her head, to which he simply placed the dialing on the table. And turned tail with his items so she couldn't deny. Grinning as she shouted at him about leaving the diamond.

He probably should've told her he had more…

Would've went a lot easier.

With that in mind Natsu began to run back to his cave, he needed to pack. He's going to head to the one place Igneel told him to stay away from. It was in Ishgar thankfully… And it was the Forest of Woe and Fear.

Igneel told him to stay away as it was nothing but monsters, demons mid tier and a bit high, monsters of S-class, and a large sorts of evil mamages. That only irked him to go more..

His first step into the forest had him shiver, as if eyes were on him. He knew Igneel said only the foolish, the strong and those foolish enough to seek strength from the worst source go in. The groups of the last, usually… Never makes it out. Though when they do, they're said to be higher than S-Rank when they do.

-/-

* * *

It only took Natsu an hour to realize the error he made. Having tears go down his eyes as he's already watched a little girl run in and be torn to shreds by living trees. Screams and shouts in pain as her intestines were ripped free.

He never felt more fear run down his spine…

Nor more of a rush.

His eyes were bloodshot showing his exhaustion. Giving deep breaths he looked at his hands as they were covered on large scars already from attacking the trees. The grass with blades so sharp they actually pierced his skin. The large laceration of his chest made his afraid before he realized he was blinking out and had to cauterize his own wounds.

It was pain beyond belief.

Choking a sob he heard a voice speak behind him… Soft and caring. Natsu, hoping it was something to help… Turned around foolishly.

When his eyes met the monster behind him, grotesque and filled with maggots with a humanized body. Dark eyes with nothing inside, branch like arms and a half eaten animal in it's mouth. Standing roughly 8 foot tall. it shocked him so badly he felt the tears break free. His Psyche lost as he became angry.

Being tricked again… Hope being torn from him. It was all lies. Everything around him was nothing but monsters.

For all he knew… He wasn't even alive anymore… He wasn't himself.

The monster lifted him and threw him by his neck against a wall, a large cut became reality on his now broken ribs as he hit the ground and bounced before hitting his back on a large tree. Letting out a groan of pain as he felt himself bleed. Natsu tried to conjure some magic up, any last bit he could.

Though it was too late. The creature stomped on his hand, crushing it with it's large stump like feet. Natsu, looking up stared at it in fear….

And anger

Seeing it laugh at his pain coughing up maggots as the slime like spit or sap fell from it's mouth with sharp twig like teeth. It finished off the last bit of the poor deep in it mouth as maggots fell over Natsu's face from the creature's laughing fit. It looked down at him before speaking again, now in a deep groan like tone mixed with snarls and snorts.

"*SNORT*Little dessert after *deep inhale* DINNER!" The creature shouted as it shoved a large wooden stick through Natsu's side. Pain as he held in his voice, rocked through his body. Tears of fear as it repeatedly stabbed him in his shoulders and arms. twisting the branch before pulling it free.

Natsu began to feel his vision go blurry…

The creature licked it's branch and gave a deep moan of pleasure from the taste. Though that didn't last long as it felt it's leg get touched, looking down the creature then felt itself become launched into the air. Falling down hard onto it's back as Natsu stood up, his body catching fire as the wounds closed up on him. The blood no longer leaking as his wounds seemed to simply become soon to be scars in an instant.

Rage rolled off of him as the tree like monster began to try and scoot away. The moment it tried to move, Its leg was gripped and ripped from it's body. The shout and scream of pain it let out signified the immense shock it felt. When it's eyes landed on Natsu it saw fear as he gripped its other leg and set it on fire.

In Natsu's eyes.

Nothing but anger was what he felt, being thrown around treated like he had no power, thrown down and tossed into nothing but a misery of pain. He knew he did this to himself… But he was going to show himself as what he was going to become. Letting his magic go and just using pure strength, he let his flames die out and lifted the tree, now named weeping willow, and slammed it onto the ground before throwing it towards a large rock formation.

Watching as the abomination cried out, something Snapped in Natsu as he heard a faint voice whisper in his ear…

" _Show your wrath… FOUNDER!"_

Natsu suddenly raged as his flames came off of him before condensing back into his body. He then began breathing as he looked down at the monster, blood from decayed animals leaking free along with some decayed matter, the stench was so repulsive as the creature lay cracked open and in half. He covered his nose before throwing up and scooting away inhaling.

He was afraid…

He didn't want anything like that again happening….

Then he'd change it. Clenching his fist Natsu stood up straight, breathing deeply and looking down at the veins in his arms and muscles clenching.

He'd up all his training, mental, physical, and magical! With this thought in his head, Natsu decided. His training here would be for his mental and physical. If he can conquer the forest, he can conquer anything. Including his very own magic, but he had to use it still or it would weaken or go out of control his next time he exhausted it.

Thinking out loud, "The only thing I can do right now, is test my magic… New forms maybe, I could attempt to condense it till it's a bit more powerful! I could see if it could do as I said and take forms but I don't know. But I will master fire magic that no one will ever reach. Igneel did say I'm one of a kind in too many ways. This might be one." Natsu said while beginning to look around first thing first.

He needed a clearing.

That meant finding one…

Or making one.

He went with the latter.

In a split second decision, not really, but in a split second decision. Natsu began to try and control his Magi, feeling it give off slowly. Feeling the magic gloss over him. His body, covered in scars and wounds along with ripped clothing began giving off an aura. Trying to control it more Natsu let the fire take form in his mind… Then reality.

Having it give off pressure from strain of concentration he then condensed his fire flat, the thin coating of fire of his body, orange in color for flames, became to flatten out around his waist. Then, in a moment of triumph he expanded the now flat ring of fire in a large circle. Imagining and hearing as the circle expanded before he let go and lost concentration.

The ring then stopped and faded as Natsu feel to his knees in the dark monster infested soil. His breathing ragged as he began to look up and then he lowered his head. "Damnit!..."

He didn't do a thing… Or so he thought.

The sound of trees falling down and disappearing in ash interrupted his thoughts on where he went wrong. A around him, trees fell down and broke away into ash, even the evil tree monster that was there had been cut and he was the size of a thick great oak.

Natsu quickly jumped up as the clouds above him began to disperse in the small section of the forest where the trees had been choked down. Now light shone over where he was. Looking down at the area he watched some forest animals run around until a black and white, half and half wolf with four large tails made of black, white, blue, and a seething blood red flames came from nowhere. Jumping and landing on the stump where the evil tree was, looking directly at Natsu.

It was a beautiful creature.

Looking incredulously at the wolf Natsu's eyes widened. "Awesome~…" be said as he watched it begin to stalk towards him. Getting up in a fighting stance Natsu watched as it neared him before a small bunch of 2 more came out. One black with a white half on it's face with the other having opposite colors.

Natsu was in shock, The mother began to nuzzle into his leg, before he heard a soft voice in his head this time. Different…. Motherly compared to the soft grumble of a wandering stranger like voice the weeping willow had.

"Thank you… Thank you boy."

That's when Natsu looked down and saw the mother cross between his legs and rub her head against his outer thigh. Her tails wrapping around him before she spiked telepathically again.

"My children are finally free to roam a part of the forest without my protection. I can hunt for them and the stream they can now drink from… Thank you boy." The wolf then jumped on his chest and licked his face.

Natsu was confused before hesitantly scratching behind her ears, hearing the soft whine of affection from the wolf. Chuckling before looking around questioning to himself,'what stream?'. He then looked around before spotting a large area of water, with a large waterfall. Giving and 'oh' expression.

Just as he realized this, the pups from before jumped on his shoulders with the mother who sat on his stomach. He smiled.

Seems he did help out more than he thought, but this he wasn't expecting. Just then, he realized he didn't know who or what these wolves really were. Before he could even ask the wolf began to speak again.

"I am a descendant of Amaterasu, these are my children. They are Yin and Yang, the more white one is Yin, the more darker one is Yang. They are both like me, but they also have more to their own self than I. You may call me Qin, I was once the guardian of the forest, but someone with a dark powerful magic curse the trees and soil… In order to free the trees and their suffering we'd have to find the totem plaguing these lands… Could you… Help me find it, I don't have much to offer return except my knowledge and power. My kids shall come with, once this forest is free. We won't have anything to fear again!" Qin asked as she stared at him with hope in her wolf eyes.

He couldn't deny the forest deity, that meant she needed to protect something… And he was always down to help protecting good.

"Yes! I can!" He said as the wolf began to nuzzle against him. Chuckling as the wolves began to play with him. Before he knew it a few hours had passed and the pups went to sleep.

-/-

* * *

Natsu gave a deep breath, then inhale as he pressed his hands together and began doing the training exactly how Qin told him. In order to have full control over your flames, you must first find the meaning of peace, or peace in one's self. Though what she said confused him, he believed he could do it. So he tried. Sitting on a flat rat shirtless as the waterfall spilled over his back.

The water was cold, but it began to evaporate, only just so slightly before suddenly coming to a stop. Qin looked on at Natsu, seeing as it stopped she booked next to him.

"Natsu, stop… There is something bothering you young one...what is it?" Win asked as she looked at him before licking his cheeks. It made him look down at her with a sad face, but she had this motherly look in her eyes. One he never experienced.

"It's my father, he left me not too long ago… And since then I've done nothing but try and be rambunctious… Whatever the heck that means. But it's hard… When I was first attacked by Jason, the one I told you of-" natsu felt the Wolf's flames become hotter on her tail.

"Yes the sick bastard who needs to die. Yes." She said with a motherly glare in her eyes, like a mother to a sick man trying to hold her kids and take them away. This made Natsu chuckle some.

"Yeah, him. He… He told me was It was good to have hope, that I should keep it. It was special, something most don't have anymore. Though what bothers me is that… I don't really believe Igneel wanted me. I continue to think that he believed I was too weak to be his child. That he left because I didn't think hard or study subjects. I was too much of a fool. To be considered his son. It hurts still you know? I just question if I was stronger could I do it…" He said with tears in his eyes…

"Natsu… " Qin said as she nuzzles against him. He then looked from his lap back at her.

"True parents especially fathers know that if their child is weak… Make them stronger, whether emotionally or physically. Give them that push and keep behind them in case they trip. From what you told me of Igneel, he's too arrogant to take up a kid and NOT make him stronger. Have you ever thought… He left to protect you, he was a dragon after all and those are creature wanted dead or gone never alive…he's maybe gone to make sure that you can get stronger." Qin said, making Natsu cry a bit as he looked down at his hands.

He began to sob lightly before stopping and wiping away his tears, "Igneel doesn't care for cry babies. Getting stronger is my aim! I'll surpass him and make sure I don't stop!" He growled as he looked at Qin, a happy smile on his face before he hugged her.

"Thanks… You know… You're like the mom I never had…" He said, making the wolf smile and she'd a small tear, mothers loved nothing more than to be loved and adored. And here she was getting it. She gave a wolfish grin back at him.

"Then get to training! We don't got all day! By the time I'm through with you you're going to be a dragon Prince and then some!"

"Yeah!" Natsu said as he began to grin before giving a breath, a content look on his face before the look of utter tranquility took over his face. In a moments time, the waterfall which was spilling over his shoulders soon began to actually flow around him in a more twisted spire like way (D2 Reference).

Qin was quick to give a silent voice of appreciation, "hmph!" Giving him praise as she watched the water start to dance over his body before the entirety of the waterfall began to spin around him before the actual lake itself was touched. "There you go Natsu, control your magic… This training is to help you learn to condense the embodiment of your magic itself. To learn how to condense and spread your magic whether it's thin when the waters flatten and flow, or thick when the waves begin to show themselves. Condensed to change their size… You've got it… Your peace is showing yourself. Whether you can keep that peace does not matter how bad the hardships are… Just how much more stronger and tougher you are. Son of Igneel." She finished as she closed her eyes.

-/-

When the morning rolled in and nothing was heard but a single from to her ear, Qin was worried. Did Natsu stay awake? Looking up, Qin was surprised to say the least. Natsu was seen sitting with his pure magic itself leaking out and controlling the waves, it seemed almost telekinetic. But it was more so just his ability to control his magical force itself.

Qin stared amazed at how quickly he learned that was before she saw the waves begin to slowly stop as he let them flow freely before making small orbs of water around himself.

In Natsu's mind, he chalked it all up to him having the founder's eye, which made him have more control over his own magic if though only by a long shot. It may have to do with the eye actually increasing his ability to adapt. If so… That means he may be in the is of Jason. Which he hates. Though if he was a betting man… He had more control.

Along with the fact, he felt more in tap with his magic. That's when he felt eyes on him, he spoke. "Finally Awake, Qin?" He asked as he heard the pups who apparently finally woke from their nap. He grinned as he began to let the water flow freely.

His eyes had bags, but his right eye seemed to have been slightly taken over in the pupil, matching the other's Iris. He gave a breath as he had trouble keeping himself up.

The magic was rushing through him faster by the second. It was hurting but he knew it was a useful pain. All he had to do now since he basically had his magic in tap, was deal with his physical strength. It was odd how he felt the magic flow through him but it angered him simply because he knew he couldn't use it.

Like it was locked away, right now, when the aches went away. He felt the same as before only slightly stronger. He finally with full conscious started to stand tall.

"Qin… Don't you think… I caught on too fast, my power before wasn't this strong. I was always so naturally destructive. But I became tranquil in a second when my mind thought it out. Does this… This eye respond to my thoughts and control my body?" He asked as he started to look at the wolf.

Qin gave a sideways glance, "I would, but, your powers are quite normal. The eye might help with your ability to adapt. Though I believe that you, yourself controls your power. Others don't know about how magic could be used, telekinesis in magic is simply just doing what you were but naturally. Fire magic, or earth magic, is the same thing but taking a physical form over how a person is born, their genes and such." Qin began explaining.

"Only few people choose to notice, magic is nothing but nature, a pure form and embodiment of a person's will. Life is magical…" Qin finished as Natsu stared.

"I know… I just question why suddenly I can make a huge jump over a lake for nothing. I feel like I practically did nothing. It just came to me… But what's to look a gift horse in the mouth… Or in this case" Natsu touched his left eye before opening it, now having enough control to make it so it doesn't hurt as much, but he could see everything. What shocked him was he saw forms with magical presences. The whole forest was shrouded black. He could see life and death…magic and everything. "Or in this case… The eye." He finished.

"Maybe so, but nothing's better than being optimistic." Qin told him as he closed his eye and began walking towards her, jumping and landing on the rock a couple yards from the large rock in the lake. "Seems coming in touch with your magic just managed to boost your strength." She said with a proud face as the pups began to run around barking before licking Natsu.

"I guess~" Natsu said as he grinned at the pups, playing with them as well. "I want to explore… And hunt. But while we're searching, I want to go ahead and become stronger while we search. Do you know where one of those…. Those…" He became stuck on his speech.

"Quarries." Qin stated with a small mental smile. "Yes… There is one about a mile in the thicket. I could take you… But you have to promise to clear the area out first. I want my kids with me at all times, so I'll give you a mental Map of what I know."

Natsu nodded.

-/-

Within four hours Natsu was seen in a clearing, behind him was a literal mutilation of large beasts and golems with other creatures. The only reason him not being bloody from his flames evaporating it before it could touch him.

His eyes seemed to flow as he looked at the quarry, he could not be any happier. It was about 2 miles long and a mile wide. He grinned as he saw some water was near on a form of lake and river.

"Guess this is where the waterfall ends and begins…" Natsu spoke as he watched the water flow, "with all this rock I can workout to my best and test out my punches." Natsu gave a fist pump motion at the thought. "But first. I have a pest problem to deal with…" He then turned around and stared at the multiple beasts, his eyes seemingly gleaming as dark green onyx eyes met with a multitude of soullessly black ones.

Hordes of beasts looking at him like a treat, he grinned back at them and kicked himself off the stone and gave a hard spin kick to the side of a large centipede like creature with a blue tone. It didn't have the chance to reel back as the kick literally sent it flying. Having gained some form of momentum and air Natsu came down with a heavy drop with his heel. Splitting down the middle of a large Minotaur.

It's blood and gore spilled as it fell to two halves. Barely having enough time to jump back as two large trees tried to collide against him, landing with both feet on each tree he stomped each foot and broke the trees in halves. Looking at the two beasts who tried to hit him he was sucker punched by another Minotaur. Taking the hit and managing to block it slightly with his forearm, he grinned wider.

"An actual fight!" Natsu shouted as he ran and began to kick up the Minotaur's body, spinning when he reached the head and kicked it's head right off it's shoulders. The two large man like beasts seeming to have ripped new trees from the ground along with a large serpent smothering it's way in. The red beast opposite of the blue swung its weapon down at Natsu, who took the hit and with his forearms again blocking above him. Though he was unable to block the one from the right as it sent him crashing through some trees and hitting a large stone. Forcing up saliva and some stomach fluids.

Gasping he barely had time to roll as the serpent lunged at the tree, the tree taking the hit and damage as he rolled and flipped himself up with a hand stand. Deciding he didn't need his magic for this, the fighting was what he needed. The experience of real battles. It made him stronger!

With that, He gave a loud war cry and rushed at the reptile, giving a hard heavy punch with all his weight he knocked it back sending it into some trees. Watching it collapse before turning and running towards the beasts. Meeting the swings head on and breaking them with two hard punches. Keeping his momentum he jumped and drop kicked the blue beast in the knee, forcing it back at an odd angle. Watching as it fell down into the black soil. Giving a strong left to it's jaw and cracking its skull completely he watched it go limp and bleed from its ears, nose, and mouth.

Turning just in enough time to catch a hammerfist from the red beast, holding it back as it managed to make him form a crater beneath his feet. Seething Natsu gave a louder war cry and began to lift the beast up before slamming it down hard and flat on it's stomach. Causing a large wave of dust and bark to kick up blocking its vision. Just as it opened it's eyes again a hard heavy foot crashed against it's skull, caving it in completely.

Natsu's foot through the beast's head completely. Managing to actually get to it's brain which was now a much of blood and juice on his foot. Giving a deep breath he leaned forward before falling back and howling. Tired, he looked at the sky and the area he was in. "Awesome…" Natsu said as he gave a deep sigh.

"Today's just awesome."

* * *

 _ **That's it! Hope you enjoyed it tell me if you want a continuation, fuck it I'll do it anyway I don't take orders from you! Not even myself!**_

" _ **Hey me?"**_

" _ **Yeah!"**_

" _ **Fuck you!"**_

" _ **Fuck you too man!"**_

" _ **Fuck everything violently!"**_


	2. Harder Times

Natsu was staring at his palms as he gave a small breath, a light sigh as he looked at the woods. realizing something that apparently, he never noticed. His senses were numbed… nearly to the level of the average human. Though when he activated his founder's eye, he was nearly 5 times his old self!

This of course caused him to think, odd for himself he'd even say.

Putting a theory together that it might have been the evil magic around him, maybe it was to lure poor souls in and trap it. Chuckling some he realized another thing.

He hadn't ate in nearly two whole days!

With the amount of raw strength he had been releasing you'd guess it'd been nothing but near starvation! Guess not then…

Then again. He is 'The Prince of Fire Dragons'. Bound to be some form of defense to block extreme hunger, it'd be lame to go out from dehydration or lack of eating. Speaking of which, he was kinda hungry right now… And that serpent earlier looked tasty. He'd eaten many before, but none like this.

Frggin' sea serpent!

Thinking about it he jumped up from the smooth surface of the quarry stone and landed with a soft thud, a small dust cloud coming from the three story hop. He could still see cracks and breaks in the rock from where he'd been unleashing his rage on the beasts from earlier. Small black blood pools and large beast intestines.

If he ate the Minotaur would that be like, half cannibalism?

"Fuck that, stinks anyway." Natsu said to himself as he looked at the large snake and walked over, pulling it from the trees. It wasn't heavy just needed some tenderizing. Grinning at the thought he decided he'd have a little fun and fix the place up, breaking down a couple hundred trees. Just enough for actual light to shine through, he slammed the snake down and grabbed a sharp slab of stone.

Making sure it was extra sharp by testing it on his own thumb, he grinned when it easily drew blood. Cleaning it off, he began to gut the large reptile before cleaning the meat and starting a fresh fire. Hearing it crackle as he used two whole oak trees to make said fire.

Looking at the large burning Pile he put the snake over the flames in severed pieces. Making it perfect before he stopped and let the meat cook, still having the mental link with Qin, he tried to call to her. His arms beside him before standing up from the ground he was sitting on. Dusting himself off, and looking around.

"Qin… Are you still there?" He asked with hope, but what happened next hurt him dearly.

"Natsu… I'm sorry…"Qin replied, her voice was weak as she gave a low whine… And whimpers could be heard before a soft and low, 'momma get up… The bad man is gone..'. With that Natsu was so scared, he jumped up onto the highest ledge he could find and looked towards the path that lead to their small little section and began running.

A million thoughts running through his head as he feared losing yet another family member, he could accept missing… He couldn't accept dead. It burned him… His heart.

"Qin! Qin! Are you alright, what happened!" Natsu shouted on the verge of tears and losing another parent figure his sadness showed anger… That anger and sadness turned to rage.

"Natsu… I'm sorry. *whine* it was the only way…. It was bound to happen Love." Qin said as he gained a mental image of everything around Qin, seeing her clearly and even the cubs were in his visage. He then saw something in the Shadows.

Jumping back he dodged as searing black flames erupted exactly where he stood, a hooded figure with piercing Dark Green and Crimson eyes stared at him. The man looked like he had the same eyes as Jacob, the eyes that mimicked the founder's...

A demon!

Rage lit up in him, he had a reason to fight. Full force once more to protect, throwing a large sharp wave of fire towards the shadow he watched as his flames took a darker color, a deep seething blood red. He felt it, the eye twitching as it forced itself open.

Looking on at the man he yelled in rage, the shadow recoiled in shock after hearing the roar, it sounded dragonic. In his fit of rage Natsu inhaled deep before lunging his head words coming naturally.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FURIOUS ROAR!" With that he unleashed a wave of flames so large it literally cleared a whole ⅕ of the large forest in seconds, only leading from one side to another. He suddenly became mentally lax as he growled in rage before hearing a whimper he quickly lost all anger and watched the shadow take off, before running to Qin. Her pups staring up at him.

He began crying tears as he started to look at the large pool of blood leaking from her. It became clear she wasn't going to make it, he couldn't do anything. With that in his mind he started to feel tears pour as he cried out loud. Only stopping to a sob when he heard her speak again.

"Natsu…I need you to take care of my pups… They won't make it alone… little ones...Go some place safe for a-" she gave a low whine once more, this one accompanied by a flow of blood from her mouth and large gash in her sides, "… Me and Big brother need to have a talk." The small twins began to tear up wanting not to go, but a single look from Natsu who had fear in his eyes, something he rarely showed. Told them all they needed to one before moving away out of earshot. Natsu looked down at her as he watched her blood soak into his hands, he reached down, but he knew if he attempted with ought training… It would only hurt her rather than help. She being a magical being…

His last attempts never did much but singe her fur…

"Natsu…"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

"I need you to do something for me…"

"W-what…" Natsu said with shock in his eyes, a soft sob coming out as he looked at her. He couldn't believe the words he had just heard.

"I need you to… Eat my magical power… It's the only way for my kids to live and follow… They thrive from my magic…" Qin spoke with soft whimpers.

"I-I can't…" Natsu said as he began to bawl crying out tears, his eyes were closed as he tried to not think of it. The only way for him to eat the power of a magical being…

Was to eat them. Or at least part of them… He remembered a very detailed explanation on why as well. Magical beings are more than the common image, being composed of pure magic. Pure ethernano.

If he was going to gain their abilities he needed it all, especially since all four flames are what gave life to the pups.

The worst part was he loses some humanity, depending on the creature's mental state. He gains years in life, along with the ability to share them with a select few, but he would lose his mind.

"Natsu… My son, you have to…" Qin said as she stared up with him, she was still holding on. "It hurts Natsu… If you eat my magical power… You'll be able to have me with you, I'll be there in the form of my own magic… Trust me, Natsu… I'll always be there…" She said as she whimpered more, moving slightly causing her organs from the deep wound in her side to spill.

"I… why… IGNEEL THEN YOU! I C-" Natsu began to scream but was interrupted.

"*loud whimper* Natsu… I'm barely holding on, just do it! I order you… You have to… It's the only way I can go in happiness. I'll be with you in spirit, believe in me Natsu… Absorb my power and become stronger… Please I need you to protect my pups, they'll die here… Leave with them…" Qin said as she sobbed through telepathy.

"I… I don't know why…I don't know how, I've only eaten a being." Natsu said as he began to sniffle tears still falling as he clenched his teeth.

Qin smiled… In that second he received an image of a beautiful white haired woman. Her dark yellow eyes piercing through his soul, as she wrapped her arms around him in her naked form. Plump red lips and flowing ivory hair. "put your hands on me… Focus your magic, keep mind… You'll have to match the level with mine perfectly… Then absorb my power and inhale my flames…" Natsu began to cry as his hands were placed on her sides as she whimpered, Beginning to mix their magics, he fused his Magic level with hers and started to watch as her tails began to light ablaze… The Black flames along with the white, turquoise blue, and blood red flames. They all climbed up her body before combining on her body. He could smell them burning away everything she had, every ounce of magic. His eyes were closed.

Inhaling with his magic infused lungs, Natsu began to eat the flames hungrily. Feeling as he lost a small part of his humanity in doing so. Tears falling down as before he knew it… There was nothing on the ground.

Her body and blood absorbed by the flames… Her form was magical… So the damage she took couldn't really be repaired. It hurt him to look at his hands. He lost his first mother…it burned…. He lost his mother… And had to eat her… Tears falling as he realized he actually ate her. The flames sent him into a frenzy which he began to absorbed her physical form… Her blood… and flesh.

Rage filled him full, before toning down… he couldn't blame himself… His conscious told him not to, his conscious didn't even feel like his own. Looking at his right arm, he realized he had a burning sensation. Before he could even think he felt the searing hot marks make themselves in his arm. It was worse than anything Igneel could do with the amount of power he used with Natsu.

This felt real… And painful, more painful than the stabs and cuts. More painful than he could believe he felt himself even shouting out a hoarse cry of pain. It lasted a whole two minutes before stopping, when it did… He was breathing from a dry mouth and throat. Crawling to water and drinking fervently.

With the last gulp, Natsu rolled onto his back and have deep breaths. Before stopping as he felt his eyes closed, opening them again. He looked at his arm, the arm now holding a new tattoo. In the shape of a spiraling wolf, with two swords.

Starting to get up, Stumbling. He noticed something.

His senses were back and stronger again. As the sound of the pups whimpering hit his ears, making him worried as he jumped up and leaped from the ground. His feet were pounding the ground faster than ever, leaving the area as fast as his feet could and rushing. Hearing deep grumbles and crashes. Nearing the pups finally as he came closer and finally had the ability to see through the foliage, he spotted a large tree like figure over the two small pups.

A weeping willow!

And it was fucking big!

That didn't matter much… What did was the pups. Jumping up and spinning in the air mid flight adding momentum to his attack, he spin kicked the large abomination. Forcing it to crack and nearly break down its side before he gave it a strong and powerful right hook, literally making it launch from it's rooted feet and spin before crashing to the ground.

Growling as he attempted to calm down, the pups turning to him and scurrying to his feet as they whined.

Now closer, Natsu looked at the creature. A now split in half weeping willow. It was huge, easily 15 feet tall. How this creature stayed hidden was the question, but once again.

The bigger one was the pups.

Kneeling and getting back to them he hugged them to himself and began to cry.

They in turn, cried with him. Licking his face and speaking.

"Big brother… is momma gone…" the black one, Yang, asked.

"Is she…" Yin asked

"She is…" Natsu sniffled along with the pups as they began to cry and whimper all together. Why, being the only question in mind… "is this what you felt when Igneel left?" The pups asked whimpering into his chest, seeing the tears fall. "Not nearly as much pain. At least with Igneel I have the chance of getting him back." Natsu spoke as He gave a breath, realizing they had to go. Just as that realization hit… As did the other.

The forest… Was now green.

His eyes widened as he watched the trees all start to go back to the original bright red and orange hue. Wait, red and orange right now… That means… He left in the bit of August… It's fall.

He's been gone for some time… It only felt like two days.

Letting that go, Natsu kissed the pups on their head before standing tall with the pups now on his shoulder, he smiled at them as he did realize they were bigger than they were when they first met. Having them around his neck as they cried themselves to sleep, he walked back to their camp. Letting a small tear fall, he stepped up to the spot where Qin died. Looking around he found a stone perfect for the grave. Carving her name, and placing the date.

Looking at it with the pups resting on his shoulders, Natsu sighed as he felt the rain pour, increasing his body heat tenfold and causing the rain to evaporate. He took each step leaving burnt footprints. His eyes hardened, he had to protect the pups. That meant by any means, even if it meant taking a living person's life…

Which it did… he in good honesty always knew it would. The only decision he could make now, was leave or stay. Leave and become stronger better.

Or stay and be weak, remembering all that was done wrongly to you.

* * *

Natsu now sat on the ledge of a mountain, the pups in his bed roll warm and snug. Feeding off of the magic he released. He knew that his understanding of magic was different. Knowing it was always more, magic was endless to him. Boundless and he expressed it, though his physique was no joke either. The human body amazed him, everything did. As everything kept him from thinking wrongly.

His only focus now was be better, and that's all he could do. Especially with these temperatures. These raging storms. They would be a new challenge, something he knew no matter what he was prepared for. He was just thankful for the eye, as it was the only reason he became so strong so fast.

With a bit of a chuckle he glanced over everything about physiology. Seeing the points where blood is carried most, what causes what to function.

The fact he was reading this bothered him, but as of late he's been feeling like he needed to. And only for his brothers, nothing could take their place.

He looked at the hand motions they had in the book, detailing about what points slow down the blood flow. Realizing this may work on himself and targets he happens to get his hands on. The idea that he was enjoying this was just a spectacle, but he knew his mother and father told him he needed to know as much as he could. No matter what. He was going become better, that meant all aspects.

He heard the snow behind him move causing him to focus, it was about a mile away. He guessed he was too engrossed in his book to notice him, he decided he'd stop facing over the ledge and look towards the person advancing.

The footsteps came in pairs so he knew it was more than one, he counted three, the footsteps were fast paced. Not only that, there was constant shaking. Like something large was heading this way.

Preparing himself Natsu quickly moved to his brothers and covered them both in a large shield created of nothing but pure dark red energy, a large crescent of a dragon with a wolf beside it covering the front.

Beginning to make his move, Natsu took off into a sprint going towards the commotion knowing it wouldn't fare him well if whatever it was coming towards him and chasing the other three reached the twins. Using his enhanced senses he picked up the scent of a adult woman and two children. The kids were around his age from their scent, as well as they weren't the woman's. Adopted if he had to say so, they reeked of the female but didn't share her blood.

Getting closer he could make out their image, the woman was tall and buxom. Large hips with a dark night blue shade to her hair, slightly pale skin a d dark eyes. She wasn't really tall, standing about 5'5. What threw him for a loop was she was only in her underwear, bra included.

The two boys seemed about the same height, one was slightly taller than the other. The taller one having a bright blue hue to his hair, a slight mix between a bright green and blue with white. It was spiked up and pointed at the tips with slightly slanted eyes. The second boy only about an inch shorter than the other, had dark raven and almost as dark blue eyes. They all had slightly pale skin, only the boy with the light hair being the palest.

They were also all in their underwear, which he decided not to pay attention to. His speed was making it slightly hard to stop, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Slide.

Jumping up slightly and dropping to the snow in a surfer stance he held his balance and kicked up snow with his movement. Heating himself up he left nothing but ice behind him, tricking the inexperienced mate he was an ice user. The snow ahead of him clearing from the heat as he finally spotted the creature. A huge ape like, sliding under it's legs he heard the shouts of the people from behind him.

"Kid are you crazy!" The woman shouted, her eyes wide as she stared off. She knew she didn't have the magic contained to take on the large beasts. "Those things will kill you!". This caused Natsu to nearly snap his head back in question, but he knew it'd be dumb to make that decision. So he instead looked ahead and saw about three more of the large Yeti like creatures.

Stopping himself, he watched as the one he slid past charged turned and began to search before charging towards him. In his eyes, it was mindless. It steps were sloppy, it's footing too heavy, and it's tactic surprisingly advanced more so than he expected from Giant Snow Vulcan. Chuckling some he watched as they rushed towards him attempting to corner him.

"Let the kid get it, Ur! What he gets for being cocky!" The boy with raven hair shouted, earning him a smack over the head for being so stupid.

"Gray! Shut your mouth. We've gotta help him, now way a kid that young can take on all those Vulcan!" And With that she turned towards the paler child. "Lyon when I sa-"

She was interrupted when she watched a large curved wave of flames cut through one of the Vulcan in a second forcing it from existence as it dispersed. Only to watch as more snow fell and three more waves of flames cut through the others. Staring In astonishment as they all were gone in seconds…

She wasn't the only one as the two boys were staring as well amazed at what happened, arising a new rivalry at the fact it took both of them at once to take down one. As well as it being a slightly above A-Class beast. It in a sense pissed them off, making them growl and grind their teeth. "No friggin way!" They shouted simultaneously as the boy began to appear out of the snow, radiating magic like they've never felt before making both of the boys stare at him along with Ur.

"I've heard this whole conversation, and honestly I could say I was impressed Ur. You're a lot stronger yet you were getting chased by four of them, let me guess. Didn't want the younger ones around as They're collateral and hot headed, you were only out for one and they managed to wake the herd?" Natsu said as he gave a slight grin up towards the woman, showing his sharp canines and bright white teeth.

This quickly earned the retort of the two boys who were quickly silenced by Ur.

"And how would you know that? For a kid you're pretty sharp." Ur said back towards him with a slight grin, she could sense the magic he had flowing off of him. It had to be the most concentrated and condensed force she had ever seen, it was completely controlled even! In her eyes she could see wisps of magic energy flowing from him, lightly touching everything. Yet it was very slight as her magic only allowed her to see the pressure, if a wizard saint were here to see this...this kid could be the youngest member.

"I could say you are too, are they yours?" Natsu asked looking the woman in the eye before his eyes darted low and to the sides rapidly before meeting her gaze again. She of course followed his vision and noticed he spoke of the boys beside and behind her.

"They are, I'm their teacher." She replied as she looked at him, her eyes narrowing down at him. He was suspicious, not completely, but enough to keep her she on. After all, fire mates were known for coming up here to train their abilities. Kids this strong though, not even a full fledged adult! Was up here…

For what was her question.

"Hey kid why are you askin so many questions? What are you, some kind of snow guard on night duty?!" Gray asked, getting a "yeah!" From the blue haired kid. Which for some reason turned into a wrestling match after the phrase of 'Who asked for your help' towards the pale kid and now ending in a situation with three kids one pristine, two with lumps and a adult woman all sitting in a cottage in front of a fire.

Ur having asked if Natsu wanted to spend the night as a thank you for the save today, he responded with a yes and went to go get his 'brothers' to which the two students laughed only to have their teacher smack them upside the head once more for being dumbasses and bullying. Natsu sitting sipping tea as Yin and Yang sat in covers rolling around and drinking water slavery while or so.

"What's a kid like you doing up in these snowy mountains? It's quite the hard way back to warmth don't you think?" Ur asked the Salmon haired boy who simply sipped his tea and looked up at her, causing her to finally look at his eyes. Which for some reason caused a sort of chained reaction as she gained a confused face and the students simply added to.

"Euuugh! The hell is wrong with your eyes!" They shouted at the same time, making Ur quickly turn and knock them out for the night. For some reason this only caused Natsu to give a small chuckle and the pups to come to him and sit in his lap, ironically, making the Yin Yang symbol. Causing Ur to only notice mentally versus voicing her opinion verbally.

"They're eyes given to me through different means… Not exactly happy about achieving them, but proud of the fact they at least help me protect my brothers. If you wonder how I got them… Maybe when I'm older." He said in a joking manner, actually making Ur give a slight cute giggle before calming down and looking at him seriously. This boy actually peaked her curiosity.

"Are they a power source? Like… Magic?" She asked, getting a curt nod in response.

"You could say that, in fact I'll just go with that. The difference between these eyes and magic that transforms one's eyes are this. They're naturally like this, it may be hard to understand. But there is nothing possible to reincarnated them. I literally have the eyes of magical beasts as my own, the most I could do is make them appear to be mine. Even that's hard to do…as for their abilities. Let's just say, there is nothing that can hide from me." He finished ominously as he looked up at the woman, finishing his tea and asking for another cup. She looked at him now more intrigued, reaching for the kettle and pouring another cup.

"So they're the eyes of magical beasts? So takeover magic but a lesser scale?" She asked with a very focused look.

"No, they're the actual eyes. Pried from the body… More so they took over me versus me taking over them. I can't even fathom their Max potential. What I do know is, I'll just go with saying it is technically take over. At least one is. Other was forcefully shoved into my head." He replied with a bit of a lost look.

"That must have been hard, sorry if I'm bringing up memories…" Ur quickly tried to apologize for her carelessness.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Just curious, long as that curiosity can't hurt others. It's not a bad thing to have, I like talking about this… It's like a vent I never had. The twins are too young to even understand my mindset other than I'm in pain. You're a great help Ur…anyway. What type of magic do you use cause you smell like an icy." He said now changing the subject as he gained what most would call and childish look on his face neck turned like a birds.

"Then you'd be right. Wait, smell like a what? How can you even smell me?" She asked now once more drawn in by the confusing boy of miracles.

"I'm a dragon slayer prince raised by a demi-god in the form of a four tailed fox in which I obtained power from in a way I can't answer currently. But if I was to say anything, it'd be the fact I'm awesome.* He said with a large grin on his face. This once again caused Ur to grin back.

"So you can smell anything, huh? It must suck being you… Imagine just walking through towns and something and someone just cuts ass." Ur thought out loud without realizing. When she did it was the moment of silence before he sipped his tea drank it and began to laugh. She too following up as he soon replied.

"You have no idea, it's like five times worse! I even remember the fact I can tell what someone ate. It's like hell on earth and I'm walking through chambers of death! I nearly threw up the day a woman was changing her baby." He said as they laughed and talked before dozing off.

* * *

Natsu and Ur waking up earlier than their companions, which was in fact odd considering they went to sleep later. Said their goodbyes and went on through their day. Natsu heading higher up the mountain trying to reach its peak, he could see magic up there… Magic like the third one in his heart…

So he climbed, and climbed willing to reach the top of that mountain if what he believed was true. If there was something up there as he believed!

And it was.

The air was static, his hair frizzing up. A large grin came over his face as he looked on towards the large entrance. Inside glaring at him were two large yellow blue eyes. He could practically hear the amazing energy coming off of the large beast, though he was not thrown for a loop when the dragon simply blew a ball of static electricity towards him.

He smirked as he managed to hold the ball in one hand, going with the same tactic as before… He was getting the plasma burning in his fire. Binding his magic force with the ball of electricity. Absorbing it into his arm, which of course went numb. Feeling the power up he looked up at the beast as it now began to crawl free from the cave. He never felt happier he left the pups in a safe place, away from the area…

"For a child with Igneel's soul… To appear before me. Rise again king! In the form of a pink haired child. So you are Igneel's dragon slayer, I take you enjoy the title, 'Prince'?" the large Dragon, easily 50 feet tall. A large beast indeed…having bright white scales across his back littered with protruding azure blue prongs and spikes, along his spine was a large series of metallic prongs all convulsing with electricity. Each on having sharp tips as they were short and curved inwards. Spikes along his joints, mostly his shoulders and spine, leading from the tip of his tail to his head.

"I am his slayer, though the giant gecko left… And I have a belief on where he is. I need you to answer me, not before a deal though." Natsu said as he stared at the legendary creature, not a single hint of surprise nor fear etched his face. Even in his eyes, the eyes of the dragon. This was a surprise.

"I wonder child, what in your right mind makes you believe I; Eilnier, King of Thunder Dragons! Would bow to a deal with a small pink haired child like yourself, knowing the only reason you still stand is you amuse me. Most would sully themselves and trail ass back to the bottom of this mountain, speak now boy before I test the boundaries in which a 'Prince' lies." Eilnier spoke in his deep rumbling voice, his pride showing just as Igneels did as he rose high and stood over Natsu with a single eye on him. The other closed.

"Firstly, I'm not a mere child…I've lived through danger like this for the thrill. I lived with a dragon before, my FATHER is a king of Dragons and I take the name prince. I may be a child under you. But I will run your gigantic ass the same way Igneel did. I might be only a prince, but with your training I'll be a prince with a dragon's rage. I spoke with Igneel about his ventures. He spoke to me about other dragons he never knew made it or not. Though now… I found the dragon of Thunder, and much more. The king. I don't give two damns about pissing myself, if you wanted to kill me I'd either be dead or we'd both be bruised. I got more to do, so if it came down…" Natsu then hardened his eyes, unknowingly allowing his full magic pressure to release.

Surprising the King, Eilnier's eyes began to widen as he opened his other eye. Showing the dark slit of yellow and black. Surrounded by blue. The dragon grinned, the boy had the pride of dragon's young. The magic he had was no mere tickle either. Nothing but rage could be felt. He couldn't help but take on an heir either, if he didn't who was to take his place as a Dragon King?

The child was young but he held promise, promise he had only seen when he looked into Igneel's as he promised to put Acnologia to an end. But this child… And even before! He absorbed the ball of thunder he wisp towards him and absorbed it! One handed even!

If he held as much promise, and was the end for Acnologia. He was placing his bets on this child now, he even was cocky as a dragon. Quick thinker as well… But that's bad too. Means he'll start to lose a challenge, and interest if he kills Acnologia, then what?

"...I'd make sure I don't go down, even if I have to destroy some of my body to do it."

With that, it was settled. The Heir of the Fire and Lightning Dragon kings! This now made Elanier think, what if he found Grim… The soul dragon, or Keil and Neil, the Sun and Moon Dragons!? There are still 12 to 15 dragons without Heirs! He remember that it was nearly 25 but some went off scale and others simply were murdered for a man in the council the humans have. They were old… So he imagined they took their deaths peacefully.

"You know boy… Even if not a Dragon, you still seem to be exactly like your father. Worst part of it all, you for some reason look like him. If you were to get the scar on your chest like his, I wouldn't be able to tell you apart. You're both dumbasses with passion, but I enjoy that. It's why I was glad to be born as Brother to Igneel, even if he was the older brother." Eilnier said, unknowingly grasping Natsu's full attention to one fact.

"Brother?" Natsu asked with a cocked head and a lost look in his eyes, completely inquisitive.

"Yes, brother. All the Dragon Kings are related, meaning you are actually my nephew. As annoying as one I could believe you are, amazing right? But no, the King of all Dragons held multiple mates, all of every element. The most powerful of them all. I was the child of a thunder Dragon, a very powerful mother. Igneel the child of a fire Dragon. She was fierce and kind, exactly how Igneel is. In simple terms, my father has over a hundred kids. Nearly thousands. Simply because he is King, even the Elemental Dragon kings can have up to nearly 7 mates. More depending on what the Dragoness wants." Eilnier spoke with a tone Natsu somehow knew wasn't good on him, there was something wrong. He'd ask later.

"Mh. You'll take me under your wing then?" Natsu asked staring at the Dragon, looking into it's eyes. They were different like his, the left being a black and yellow with orange with a blue selera. The other simply Black and blue with a white one.

"I have no choice but to, I am your Uncle. When a bad father goes missing who's the one that gets the child?" This made Eilnier grin as well as Natsu, running to the dragon and hugging his neck. Getting shocked heavily in the process, making him jolt randomly as Eilnier was just staring a grin still on his face.

"Wanna try again brat, that was pretty funny. HAHAHA!" Eilnier laughed looking at Natsu as he twitched on the ground in agony, before jumping up and working Eilnier in the face.

"That's for being a Jerk!" Natsu said as he grinned at the large Dragon, his fist without flames. Incoming the Dragon back to the side of the cave, knocking his large maw against the walls of the cold hole.

"You've got a lot to learn if you call that a punch!"

And with that! Natsu now furthers his prowess, trying more and more for the strongest title to which he'd earn through blood sweat and tears… Heartache and hatred. Emotional turmoil and physical strain. The new King, was on his way. Only if he knew the pain he'd have to go through.

Especially… The pups.

Speaking of which! He had to get them!

* * *

After a furious fight and some traveling later, Natsu was now holding his Two pups next to a campfire they had in a cave as Elnier laid down tail wrapped in a loose circle around his new children. It was odd to gain connection fast, but it took seconds for Dragons to know if they liked one another or not. And he loved the little herd he had, judgement can't always be based on looks, but dragons connected much deeper.

"Rest now Natsu, Tomorrow we'll be leaving for dangerous lands… The pups can stay on this mountain. Below it is nothing but beasts and creatures, and up here is nothing but spells cast to guard my cave… We have a long day tomorrow, you should prepare. I will show you no Mercy…" Elnier spoke as he did looked down at Natsu who was currently staring back at him. His mismatched eyes dark as he stared back into his eyes.

"The pups will be safe, that's all I can worry about… If they're safe I can't be anything but happy. You told me before, that where we are going, there's nothing but continuous storms. You control thunder right? I can't help but ask, are you a thunder dragon, or a storm dragon? As in, "can you use wind magic"?" Natsu asked staring Elnier in his eyes.

"Smart kid, I am a thunder dragon, yet I would be classified as a storm dragon. I can use wind magic, though it is permanently binder to a few of my spells and attacks. Tomorrow, you shall immediately start off in Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. Be warned… There is no easy way here. You will not get off light." Elnier spoke with a slight boom to his voice showing he had no interests in being soft.

Natsu looked at the dragon with a fearsome look, " I don't plan on being easy either, I'm taking one of your horns and spine old man." Natsu said as he began to finally lay down.

"And if you manage, I'd gladly forge them into any weapon you choose…tomorrow. We spill blood, and the thunder shall rage." Elnier said as he began to close his eyes. He was prepared to harm Natsu, for he had to be ready for what other foes await him. He knew Igneel laid rest inside his soul, he felt sad that he had to do the same…

* * *

When Natsu and Elnier woke, they were quick to move as time was of the essence. Natsu riding Elnier all the way to the Land of Infinite Calamity, where storms and lightning raged on eternal. It was simply a large island in the ocean, it was far but not far enough as it was easy to get to with Elnier's speed. Landing, Natsu was immediately struck with lightning. Causing him to shake as he wasn't ready nor expecting the thunder to strike him.

Falling from Elnier's back, Natsu quickly rolled as thunder began to strike furiously in the areas he was in before. Looking to Elnier who simply too each hit with a straight face, one showing he didn't even feel the shock. Simply basked in the electric glow. When the lightning bolt struck in front of Natsu, he attempted to use his absorption but even then. The magic caused him To shake in furious pain. Falling onto his back and growling.

"The hell is this lightning?" Natsu shouted in anger only to be hit again directly in the neck this time, making him growl in anger.

This made Elnier grin darkly. "I'm amazed boy, you haven't realized the lightning is striking directly at you yet I've only been hit once by chance? The lightning follows magic sources, it goes after life. Hence… The Land of Calamity. Here, you will learn to completely hide your presence without a single thought, when you manage to get that down. You will then proceed to me, I'll tell you your next part of the training… Till then. I shall rest, your snoring kept me up all night." Elnier stated, laying his large maw on his front paws. Grinning as he began to practically vanish from Natsu's sense. Now even when he thought of it, he never actually felt Elnier's presence unless he wanted him to… That meant this King was surely no fool.

Natsu, Gaining a serious and dark look, grinned. Another challenge, loss of presence? Easy, it won't take more than a few tries. Even with the eye of adaptation, which he wasn't even focused on using. No. He would do this on his own, even so. His magic was still at zero currently even with that nap. When he absorbed that ball of lightning from Elnier, it depleted his reserves instantly… The drawback of absorption. Something Qin, before she passed, said was unique even upon gods. Which they could only complete through their own magic element.

Even now, he knew it would take about a week before his reserves were full and half of one for them to get back to normal charge time, having his mind back on target he quickly stepped back with his right foot, turning his left to match placement and focused his dragon senses to their greatest.

'To lose my presence… Hm, would that mean containing my magical energy? My aura still is flowing, this lightning strikes anything it feels is alive. How that works, Is another question. Right now, containment.' Thinking at a rapid pace, Natsu turned once more dodging lightning as it began to strike even more frequently, attacking him a thousand times more viciously. Jumping back with a large step he felt the largest blast of lightning strike in front of him.

Gritting his teeth, he began to feel his magic energy rise from rage. The only way it could ever work in the end. It was still depleted meaning when his adrenaline dropped, he was fucked. Calming himself down, he dodged again and again. Finally managing to drop his aura through hard concentration. He felt himself reach a level of tranquil he didn't believe, couldn't believe! It was too fast and he knew it was more than the eyes that aided him.

Feeling his body heat and sensing his own magical presence, he connected with the magic in the air. Latching on, realizing that every point where flames erupted from him was the blend or mix between his magic and the magic in the air. Starting to realize the differences between the two, he began to understand the connection. Feeling as the magic in the air connected directly to his made the sense feel incomprehensibly the same.

Grin still present, Natsu began to feel his Adrenaline drop, making him fall down to the ground breathing heavily. His magic was now near a negative… If he used anymore he'd be sure to blackout. It was hard to keep himself awake now, he couldn't feel his bones, anything reaching with his body except touch. He couldn't even feel himself. He was tired. Dead tired, but he knew something absolutely amazing.

Magic was a thousand times more complicated, it's not the way your body works. It's the way your mind does. Magic isn't something somebody is born with and completely understands. The only thing they know is it's their life and existence. They don't know what It can truly do.

Beforehand, when he attempted to mask himself, he thought that keeping it within himself would make it hard to sense. Instead of focusing it on one point. The magic in his body, he focused it on every point. The magic in the air…

Grinning, Natsu finally felt himself start to lose consciousness. He was tired. Only physically. What he didn't know is Elnier was grinning as well, watching the progress being made over the span of half an hour. The large Dragon watched as his new pupil lost consciousness and began to stand. Walking up to the boy and wrapping him with his tail.

'It is still early… I Shall wake the boy in four hours. His presence is still going to be an issue. The fact he has no magic will be one as well, for a short while. From here on, it's self defense classes.'

* * *

It was exactly that as well.

Soon as the eyes of the son of Dragons and Wolves woke, he was forced to control his presence. Almost instinctively. It was mostly a mechanic of the eye telling him to do so, not literally or mentally. More it's literal function was to adapt to the environment. Every way he thought of as an out to survive through said environment was automatic, especially if he learned himself. Along with the eye making sure it's master wasn't struck by the lightning from the area around, It was focused on making him able to withstand the pressure on its master's body, who was currently holding up a large boulder before chucking it into the distance. Nearly easily. Only a bit of strain.

"You said 15 thrown and I get to see the pups again?" Natsu asked as he looked at His Uncle.

"Exactly that, if you can clear out the next mile in under an hour you can have the whole tomorrow with them." Elnier spoke, a light mirth in his eyes as he knew the boy could do it, only knowing it would be an aid to both parties.

"A whole day!?" Natsu shouted, to which the EDK shook his head yes. With this, Natsu kicked in high gear. The entirety of the large area surrounded by boulders and rocks was completely cleaned out by being thrown Miles away. Sometimes being thrown into one another. To say Elnier was pleased was an understatement, the boy finished in 25minutes…

Looking down at Natsu, he watched as the boy breathed heavily before turning and rushing up to him. Bright lights in his eyes as he had the happiest smile, one even able to win against the heat of Igneel's. This caused Elnier to laugh, causing Natsu to wonder what he was laughing at, only to get lifted up onto the EDK's Back. And flown back to his brothers.

* * *

The rest of the day was wasted with hunting, baths, and stories. It was then, when Natsu took his clothes off to take a bath, Elnker noticed something odd on Natsu's back. He would question the boy, but he knew Igneel was not willed enough to even hurt a human without cause. He couldn't hit a child unless it was his. Even then it was hard to do, but he knew the man would never leave a mark like so.

It worried him of the boy's past, what events could've lead him here. All he knew was he'd been through a lot in his short life on living. Too much, even for a Dragon fledgling. There was never war like this between Dragons until the year of Acnologia. He knew the child had been through the razor, he just hoped he could help.

And help he did. Over the span of 2 years, he watched over the three children , aided them in growth, and gave Natsu his abilities, reigning him as the Thunder Dragon King. Teaching him every little detail he knew of Lightning magic, as well as what he observed through his years, Martial arts, something that came around years into the dragon wars to aid fighting tactics. This information would later on form Natsu's future in the understanding of magic, which was his main goal.

Then the worst thing to Natsu had happened… The Dragon king had come down with an illness. Something Natsu never foresaw. It was killing the dragon from his magic container specifically, when asked by the crying boy and whining wolves. He simply stated, "guess age finally reached me… And that damn Acnologia as well, evil abomination of a man. *wheeze* Natsu, I need you to promise me something… I need you to do something for me…"

Natsu's eye widened as tears began to spill out, tears of fear… 'No…"

"I need you to do something for me…"

"Not you too…" Natsu whispered, the pups looking up to him and whining as tears fell. They hardly spoke, as they were not adapt to the magic like their mother and simply preferred beastial impositions.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I did not foresee the tragedy to befall you. I never knew of your past and I never asked as that is not what makes you who you are child…*cough* I fear this has happened to you before and I am sorry I must ask of this request. *wheeze*...I need you-" It Was then, Elnier began a fit of coughing, blood coming from the Dragon's mouth. As the blood spilled on Natsu's face he felt an instinct in his mind almost take control. Fighting it back as he tried to focus on the memories when Elnier finally allowed the pups to train with them. Having fun and discovering new abilities to fire bound to the pups.

Elnier, finally speaking after his fit of coughing, "Natsu Dragneel, Son of the For Dragon King! *Fit of coughs* and heir of the Thunder Dragon King, The lord of Storms… to simply do what is in your nature…" Elnier then opened both eyes to stare at Natsu, the pale blue staring into his soul as the EDK whispered the last part.

"To slay a Dragon, and Claim a birthright...become… A true dragon slayer, and slay that abomination Acnologia! Avenge the good dragon's who were spayed by that *wheeze* monster! Avenge me Natsu, with the power that is yours! Slay me! And rise!" Natsu began to stand as he began to realize so, he finally figured the ability of the eye the dragon had. The eye he never used simply because of it's power.

It controlled one's nervous system…

The pups began to cry, they didn't want this. Why did everyone loved by him have to be slain by him! Was it some cruel destiny to be fulfilled! Was he to slay his only family to save the world?!

Oh how little they knew was to come his way, Natsu Dragneel with be the most distraught young man, to ever exist. He was to become, an abomination himself… To save everyone else. Even without his will to do so, life will force him. His happiness and pride of being a Savior the only influential thing he could possess, his passion and love for others being his downfall and his reasoning. His Dogma, live to be a Savior, rise as a slayer, and become this world's greatest triumph. For all is on him now. From her on… He shall take on his demons and break them free.

And show them his own damnation is ruled over by his will! There will be no darkness stronger than his own and no light as blinding.

In the moment, that blinding light happened to be the tears falling from his face as the light of his arm, covered in a lightning body and sharpened at the tip. A blade, created from his own magic to slay him.

Fitting… Huh?

Unable to control himself, the dragon forced Natsu to stand in front of him. Arms raised as the body of lightning sheathed over Natsu's arm, sharpened itself till it was a solid form. A foot and a half long. Perfect for piercing the rough hide of the dragon. In that moment, Natsu heard a voice. A voice he never thought he would...ever again.

"A cruel world my child of wolves~...life is most evil to those who do the greatest things for it. It's okay to cry, no more pain like this will come your way my child. I'm sure… For now, end your uncle's pain…tell my pups, I love them… Just as I love all my children." Tears flowed from Natsu's eyes like a river, spilling out, he forced himself to charge with lightning before saying one spell.

"Lightning dragon's Flash bomb…" Causing a loud boom to happen but no damage whatsoever to, looking Elnier in the eyes as he coughed blood and smirked at him. Natsu smiled back as he cried before ramming the blade directly into the Dragon's heart. It's element killing him instantly. No pain whatsoever.

What happened next frightened Natsu, but calmed him down, making him more calm than he ever thought possible. He could feel his right eye morph, changing as the color drained from Elnier's eye and replaced Natsu's.

He could still feel Qin's eye as a presence, the blood creeping up his arm and surrounding his body. Digging holes into his skin and filling his veins he felt rage pent up finally release itself as scaled covered his face and arms. Bright white and Dark eerie red began to cover the fronts of his body structure. His back being the only exception as it was covered as well, metal prongs breaking from his forearm and spine before charging with lightning.

Eyes bright and raging. His soul as well, as he unleashed the loudest draconic roar ever. Literally breaking the sound barrier and blowing away the cave roof and releasing pressure, forcing the pups to dig into the ground and hide behind large boulders.

Roaring still, Natsu felt the presence of the Dragon appear and slowly face. The dragon's body and all, being broken and forced into his body, the pain unreal as the wound finally began to heal as the dragon King of Storms was no more.

Nor was the magic inside of Natsu, who passed out after releasing his rage. Crying as his eyes went misty and his body fell. Hitting the smooth stone as he lost consciousness, quiet hit the pups as well as the ability to breath. The magic inside of Natsu now ten fold what even an A rank mate would have, even an S- Class, the eye of adaptation making every twice the add to what was originally the price.

Yin and Yang, quietly snuck around the rock, finally able to see. Noticing the dragon kind was gone and sniffles some. Seeing their brother, ran to him and began licking his face. Having grown two times their original size, now as large as great Danes and then some.

They could only hear him say a few words in his sleep… Words they never heard. Or were they names? That, they didn't know…

"Zeref… Tartaros…"

The pups cocked their heads sideways, just as Natsu began to laugh in his rest.

"Big brother…"

* * *

(A few hours later, a couple miles away)

A long black haired kid with burning red eyes and metal piercings was seen looking up to a large misty midnight purple Dragon. It's eyes were shimmering gold, but it seemed to not have a physical form. Only a dark look to it's eye… But warming all the same. It looked at the child with a sort of grin.

"You're looking for my little brother? Funny, I was looking for my heir…" The large dragon grinned showing sharp pearly whites.

"Da hell are ya' on about? I asked where is Metallicana, not if ya were related, ya fucking mascara." This then caused the boy to stop, looking to the side in wonder as to himself…

'The fuck is mascara…?'

The dragon grinned and chuckled, "My name is Deus Dakra~ I'll Tell you what you want to know, only if you can master my magic. If you can't… I'll just eat you." The large beast spoke, making The boy sweat.

"Gajeel Redfox! And I'm gonna kick yer ass!" Gajeel raked as he let his magic power up.

"Ah with all pleasure~" the dragonleaned down with darkness crawling from it and covering what seemed to be miles in blackness frightening Gajeel just a bit, red eyes appearing beside Gajeel as the next words spoke. Gajeel shakily turned around before eyes widened.

"I DARE YOU TO TRY!" a large monster was known to be there but not seen, large claws seemingly tearing through the darkness and grabbing him before slamming him down hard to the ground making him cough up spit. And a bit of blood, placing a claw to his chest, Gold shimmering all that could be seen above him.

He was forced to the ground as the claw cut from his shoulder to his hip, blood leaking as he cried out pain. He wouldn't give in, attempting to shoot out a iron rod only for it to literally be pried from his body and bent. The Dragon showed himself once more. This time, it was a more horrid face. One of malice and hunger.

"you're a child before a dragon! Slayer or not, you're nothing to a King! Not any king, the king of Darkness! Cry little boy, last chance. Heir. Or death!"

Left with the two decisions, Gajeel knew he couldn't win. So he simply gave a hoarse. "Fine…"

It shocked him next as the large Dragon grinned and said, "Really? Wow, that makes this easier. On we go!"

What gajeel was rewarded with was a semi-large dragon with the same appearance, simply standing with a smile like some form of dog. Also! He wasn't hurt he was still standing, just with wide eyes and a bit of sweat.

It was an illusion.

"YOU FU-"

And like that I've cranked another one out, I'm sorry if it became confusing any parts of the way, just tell me what you see a problem with and I'll attempt to get it fixed and prepped. My writing style is still going through multiple trials

Another thing, when Natsu actually gets to fairy tail he'll be around 12 to 14 years old. Natsu is going to get Elements some time early on, because I'm thinking of giving him two more. Can't tell, but you'll like it. Badass Natsu is a thing I'm hoping to achieve. Right now, we're just at hardass baby Natsu. Who's just a bit of a badass when having serious conversations.

As well as when I do get Natsu to fairy tail, he is going to be friends with Gajeel, and like wizard saint with Gajeel there with him from the start. The way I show this is going to be awesome, but don't believe he's just going to do everything easily. He's going to be going against some stronger people, like ten times before, I'm expanding this shit like DBZ. Just a little kid kicking ass then boom! There's fucking gods coming for your planet and everyone thought they were strong until you.

The dragon slayers are going to be some A1 mofos. Magic in this story is different, as Natsu has a different take of it. Him being Etherious, First born to magic as well. I want people to learn how to use magic as he does, just not on his level. Gajeel will have an ability too, but I'll show it later on. Everyone has like a quirk for magic.

He may be a bit of a dumbass and powerhouse, but earlier, when Natsu came across Gray and Lyon, he just handled some Vulcans. Ur was more worried with getting her Kids to a safe place then take them out. She just didn't want them in the crossfire. Natsu is going to grow into being hardass badass, he's going to get his ass kicked hard at times. So is Gajeel, who I am now introducing.

Anyway. Read, review and hopefully enjoy… I just hope this came out right…


	3. Recent works

_sorry o have been very busy over the time I was supposed to upload..._

 _I tried to upload only to have my phone throw up in my face and delete over 10,000 words. My emotions have never been as hurt. But I will try to remake the entire...fucking. thing again. This time with better writing...as my work seems a bit overly rushed..._

 _Till next time...Pofi._


End file.
